


Savior

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Savior

I don’t own Power Rangers. Thanks for reading!

 

“Why are you being quieter today?” Dillon wondered as he was driving back from a battle.

The green ranger next to him just shrugged in response.

“Seriously, you didn’t chatter through breakfast, you didn’t say any shitty jokes during the fight, and you’ve just looked gloomy all day. Even the others are wondering what’s up.”

“It’s nothing, Dillon. I’m wonderful,” Ziggy responded in a monotone voice.

Dillon pulled his car over and stopped. He faced Ziggy, “I’m not moving until you talk to me.”

“I guess I’ll walk home then,” Ziggy reached to open the door.

“Will you just talk? Talking is one of the things you are best at, isn’t it?”

“Honestly it’s something I’d just rather forget, alright? I don’t pry everything out of you.”

“You know you would if I actually had memories.”

Ziggy rolled his head, “Alright, just don’t tell the others please.” Once Dillon nodded in agreement Ziggy continued, “It was five years ago.  I honestly didn’t understand why the cartels kept me, I messed up so many times. I didn’t feel wanted by them, or anyone, and I’d just had enough of everything. I kept screwing everything up to the point I was even sick of myself. So I headed to one of the highest points I could think of, the Corinth bridge. I fully intended to jump, I didn’t even write a suicide note, because honestly, who would have even read it?” Ziggy paused and took a deep breath, “I ended up being saved before I jumped. I owe my savior my life.”

“Why don’t you see if they are still alive so you can thank him?”

Ziggy started laughing, “It’s a rather complicated situation. It doesn’t matter though, I mean I still feel like that sometimes but I always think back to that day and have some hope. Though on the anniversary of then I always am reminded of how low I had been.”

“I’m sorry. You know I’m always here if you want to talk,” Dillon comforted, “I still think you should try to find your savior though.”

“Oh I know exactly where he is. He completely lost all of his memories though so he doesn’t remember saving me.”

Dillon looked confused for a second before it clicked, “I saved you?”

“I didn’t know you. I didn’t even know what your name was. But I guess you thought I looked worthy of saving, so you came and talked me off the edge.”

“It’s always darkest before the dawn. You can’t see the bright times ahead of you, but they are coming, just as the sun will always rise.”

Ziggy looked shocked for a moment, “That’s exactly what you said before.”

Dillon shrugged, “It just came to me. Maybe I used to be more poetic,” he chuckled.

“Thank you. For back then, and every time you’ve saved me since.”

“You’re my best friend, Zig. Even if I didn’t know you then, I’m sure I could tell you had a good heart.”

“I’m sure the others are waiting on us,” Ziggy remembered glancing at the time. He looked out the window, “Things are brighter than they used to be. I just hope we can defeat Venjix and make the world brighter for everyone.”

“Don’t worry, we will,” Dillon put his car into gear and sped off, glad he knew at least a bit more of his past.


End file.
